marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper Sitwell
Jasper Sitwell is an espionage agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography ''I Am Iron Man! ''To be added ''Fury's Big Week Jasper Sitwell is assigned to the surveilance of Bruce Banner. Even if the World Security Council orders to stop his mission, Nick Fury orders him to keep an eye on the scientist. When Phil Coulson discovers a mysterious alien device landed in New Mexico, Sitwell is re-assigned and leaves Banner's surveilance to Natasha Romanoff. Thor Agent Jasper Sitwell is sent to New Mexico after Agent Coulson finds Mjolnir in the desert. He's among the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who confiscate Professor Selvig and Jane Foster 's research on wormholes. Sitwell is head of the lab studying the hammer-like artifact found in the crater who also witnesses the intrusion of "Donald Blake" into the base. When the man is finally apprehended, Sitwell witnesses Coulson's interrogation of him. When another wormhole is opened in the desert, Sitwell goes to the desert to check with Coulson and some other agents, only to witness the arrival of The Destroyer. He asks Coulson if the robot is something of Stark's, but Coulson responds that Stark never tells him anything. Immediately after, The Destroyer starts a massive attack against the agents, and Sitwell is among the survivors. The Consultant Agent Sitwell summons Agent Coulson to a meeting in a cafe to discuss a major problem: the World Security Council wants Emil Blonsky freed from custody and integrated in The Avengers Initiative. The two of them, knowing the truth about The Abomination, think of a plan to avoid Blonsky's liberation, and decide to send The Consultant to annoy General Ross, who has Blonsky in custody, to the point that he'll never release his prisoner. The Avengers Jasper Sitwell keeps serving under S.H.I.E.L.D., and is seen as a computer expert on S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. He is the one who locates Loki in Stuttgart, and during Clint Barton's attack on the ship, Sitwell's abilities come in handy in regaining the control of the Helicarrier despite the heavy damages. Item 47 ''To be added Character traits Jasper Sitwell is a highly trained professional agent, dutiful and skilled as a high-level agent should be. He seems to be an expert in scientific issues, and often works together with Phil Coulson. Relationships Friends and Allies *Nick Fury - Superior officer. *Black Widow - S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate *Thor - Ally. *Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate. *Hawkeye - S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate. *Captain America - Ally. *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally. *Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Ally. *Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate. Enemies *The Destroyer *Loki Laufeyson *Chitauri Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Maximiliano Hernández **''The Consultant'' - Maximiliano Hernández **''The Avengers'' - Maximiliano Hernández **''Item 47'' - Maximiliano Hernández Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Sitwell is caucasian and blonde, while in the movie he's hispanic. *In the comics, Sitwell is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents, personally trained by Nick Fury. Gallery ''Thor'' Thor Jasper Sitwell.jpg Sitwell.jpg Jasper_Sitwell02.png ''The Consultant'' Jasper_Sitwell_MOSTC.png Jasper Sitwell.jpg Marvel_One-Shot_-_The_Consultant_mkv34700.jpg|Sitwell and Coulson Marvel_One-Shot_-_The_Consultant_mkv34940.jpg|Sitwell and Coulson ''The Avengers'' Sfthadrth.jpg|Behind Cap, Coulson talking to Agent Sitwell. ''Item 47'' To be added Category:Thor characters Category:Marvel One-Shot characters Category:Allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:The Avengers characters